Unexpected Falling
by lalatina15
Summary: [COMPLETE] No one ever really knows what their life has in store for them. That became especially clear for two best friends the summer before going their seperate ways. Miranda and Gordo learn that not everything always goes as expected. (MG)
1. Chapter One: Anticipation

Author's note / disclaimer / etc : me, pinkprincess1, back again, with yet another one! This one is actually a done deal, so you will actually be getting a whole story this time! I must say, before anything, that I own nothing, not even my own characters who could go ahead and creep into other fanfics…it's all good. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one because I really did work hard on it… do that review thing when you're done! And to all you guys that "know" me here, and even those that don't, I 3 you! ;-)

Chapter 01: Anticipation

May 20th. It was the day before just about all Hillridge High School seniors were to depart from their secondary school lives and move on to bigger and better things that came with adulthood. The "tres amigos," Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire, Miranda Sanchez, and David "Gordo" Gordon, each sat around in the only son of the Gordons' bedroom enjoying one another's company for the last time as high school seniors. Not one of them could believe that by tomorrow it was all "over," but they also knew that the summer that was to come was to prove the strength and bond of their friendships.

"So, where is your mom tonight Gordo?" asked the now eighteen year old Lizzie, while flipping through her best friend's CD collection.

So much had changed since the beginning of high school for all of them. But, none had seemed to had gone through more than Gordo had. By the beginning of his sophomore year, his father, Howard Gordon, had passed away from a heart attack. His death was truly unexpected and shook up the lives of all that knew him. But, Gordo's friends were there to help him heal. He was extremely lucky to have both Lizzie and Miranda in his life, because, as he reminded himself everyday, without them, he might not have been able to get through such a hard period.

But now, it had been almost three years since Howard's death.

"She's out on a date," Gordo replied.

"Ooh!" Miranda's eyes shot up. It had only been recently that Gordo's mother had started dating once again. "Wow."

Gordo shrugged. "She said not to wait up, that she'll be back in time for graduation in the morning…"

"It's so weird to have your mom dating again," Lizzie commented.

"My mom deserves to be happy again. I hadn't seen her this excited about anything in such a long time…I'm happy for her. Plus, the guy…Ted…he's a pretty nice guy, I guess…"

"He coming to the graduation tomorrow?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure…I'm not sure who else my mom gave the tickets to…" Gordo thought for a bit. "It doesn't matter though. I'm just glad to be graduating tomorrow."

Miranda laughed. "I bet you are, Mr. Salutatorian!"

"Hey, it's no big deal…no big deal. It's not like I'm valedictorian or anything…"

"Close enough!" Lizzie giggled. "You know Larry Tudgeman only beat you out by like, a point! C'mon!"

"Yeah Gordo…I mean, after everything you've been through…this is pretty big. You _have_ to admit," the other girl explained. "Plus, we are pretty proud of you."

Gordo simply shook his head and laughed. "Yeah…yeah…yeah."

"Guys, do you know how much I'm going to miss this when we all go away to college?" Lizzie admitted.

The amigos were going off their separate ways to different colleges by the end of the summer, and for each of them it was heartbreaking. They had never quite imaged a life without it being the three of them since they had met, and now after the summer, it was going to come true. Their dreams and worse fears were both coming true at the same time.

"Guys, promise me that this won't be the last time we do this."

"Lizzie, don't worry, we have a whole summer ahead of us. I promise you, we'll make this summer one you won't forget," Miranda comforted her best friend. She walked over to the blond and hugged her tightly, reassuring her that things were going to go okay this summer.

Gordo groaned jokingly. "Ugh. Girls."

"Shut up Gordo," Miranda giggled.

After releasing from the hug Lizzie checked her cell-phone and noticed the time. It was 6:44pm. "Oh my God guys, I have to go! We're having this graduation dinner thing back home, so I promised mom that I'll be back by seven."

"It's okay Lizzie. We'll see you tomorrow," Gordo told her.

"Yeah Lizzie, don't worry about it."

"Okay guys…well, I guess this is it. I'll see you both tomorrow…" Lizzie smiled widely from ear-to-ear. "At graduation! I'm so excited!"

The remaining two laughed as they waived goodbye to their friend as she departed. Her excitement was undoubtedly contagious.

Miranda made her way over to Gordo's bed and sat down just when it all hit her. "Oh my god, I'm _graduating_ tomorrow."

Gordo laughed. "Yes Miranda…so am I. So is Lizzie. _Even_ Ethan."

"No, no. You don't understand Gordo. I'm _graduating_. I'm my parent's first daughter…and all their hopes and dreams and stuff have gone into me, and I'm _graduating_!" she said all in one breath. "And everyone is going to be there! My parents, my little sister, my baby brother, my aunt, my tio, my little cousins, my--"

"Miranda, Miranda…slow down," he laughed as he took a seat next to her. "It'll be okay."

"No Gordo! What if somehow I manage to trip, or fall, or slip, or--"

"Miranda! Stop. You have _nothing_ to be nervous about. If anything, I should be the one who's nervous. I'm the one with a speech to give…"

"Oh yeah, you do have that speech to give…" she laughed as she fell back on the bed. "Good luck."

"Hey!" Gordo turned around and hit her playfully. "I was trying to make you feel better, if you didn't notice."

"Mission accomplished," she laughed.

Both fell silent as they lied next to each other on the bed. They simply just enjoyed each other's company for the moment. It had been awhile since the two were able to just sit in silence and enjoy the other's company. When the three entered senior year they vowed the spend every moment they could having fun with each other since they knew that it was possible that by the time the fall after graduation came around they would be separated by college. So they tried to make up for it now.

"You're going to do well with your speech Gordo," Miranda said after about twenty minutes of silence. "You are…trust me."

"And you're going to make your family proud Miranda. Trust me," Gordo told, smiling as he looked over at her.

She laughed as she turned over to him. "Thanks Godo."

"What's with the laugh? What, you don't believe me?"

"No, no. It's not that. Just thinking about old times," she giggled. "I must say David Gordon, you've come a long way."

"I think we all have. We've all grown up pretty well--even you."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying…I never expected you to grow up and be so…"

"So what Gordo?" Miranda laughed. "What _are_ you trying to say?"

"I don't know…I just didn't realize when my best friend grew up to be so…so…" At this point he was at a loss for words. He never had this moment quite rehearsed in his head, and now he felt as though he was caught in an awkward position. But, he was just simply speaking honestly. "…beautiful."

The girl lying next to him blushed. She didn't expect to hear that from her best friend. Especially when she never thought he would be one to notice. "What can I say…I've been a work in progress since the late 1980s," she laughed.

"_Long_ progress," he added in.

"Hey!" She lightly hit him as they both laughed. "What am I going to do without 'this' when I go to college? I'm going to miss you…and Lizzie. I can't picture my life without you guys."

The room fell silent once again. It was getting late, and Miranda knew that she had to go soon. But, something inside her told her to stay, enjoying the company of her best friend. Each just stared at each other as thoughts of the day to come ran through their heads. Both had waited so long to grow up, and now all they wanted to do was stay the way they were for as long as possible.

"Miranda?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to thank you for being there for me…you know, after my dad died…" Gordo let out to his best friend.

"Gordo, that was almost three years ago…"

"Yeah, I know…but I really appreciated it…and I wasn't sure if I ever told you…and--"

Miranda cut him off. "It's okay Gordo," she smiled.

"Oh, and Miranda…"

"Yeah Gordo?" She looked up at him once more.

"One more thing…" Next thing Miranda knew, Gordo leaned in and kissed her.


	2. Chapter Two: Graduation

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : chapter dos is up! Yay! I just want to say that you all are so sweet with your reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter that I still own nothing in…the next chapter will be out soon! (aren't I on a roll? haha)

…oh, and for the record, Larry = Lawrence = Larry… I figured it had to be short for something!

Chapter 02: Graduation

"Oh my God, I'm so nervous Miranda!" Lizzie squealed in the girl's bathroom. It was graduation day, and just about every senior from Hillridge High School was running around in anticipation of the big event. Lizzie was no different. She fiddled with her blond hair as she stood in front of the mirror with her best friend.

"I know, me too! My whole family is out there!" Miranda told her best friend as she adjusted her medium-gold-colored honor student cord. She sighed and commented, "and now we have a whole summer ahead of us…I can't believe time flew by so quickly."

Lizzie looked over at her best friend and half-smiled. "Miranda, I--"

Her statement was interrupted when their principal, Ms. Ungermeyer, burst through the door. "Girls, we're all getting on stage," she said straight-faced with her hands on her hips. "Now move it." She pointed to the exit with her head, and both girls got the point.

"Yes ma'am," Miranda giggled as she gave her principal a quick salute right before exiting the bathroom. She was known to always crack a joke around Ms. Ungermeyer throughout her four years of high school, despite the principal's lack of sense of humor.

Both girls hurried over to the auditorium's stage to take their separate places in the group of about one-hundred and fifty other students. Each friend was separated by several rows but would constantly peak over dozens of graduation caps for each other. Just about each and every student sitting in the crowd exuded total and complete happiness. Each one chit-chatted about the upcoming exciting events to come.

Quickly though, all fell silent when Ms. Ungermeyer took the podium. "Good morning everyone. It is my _pleasure_ to have you all here to witness the graduation of Hillridge High School's senior class…" The ceremony was now underway.

All the seniors sat in their seats listening to their principal give her opening speech, intently. For many, thoughts of their previous four years flooded through their heads, while others thought of the future that was to come. Not one single word could capture the emotion that filled the auditorium that particular morning.

Soon the moment that Gordo had been fretting for the past two weeks arrived. "…and now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our salutatorian, David Gordon." Everyone clapped as he walked up to the podium.

"Go, Gordo! Yeah! Woo!" could be heard coming from between the Ks and the Ms. It was undoubtedly Lizzie.

As Gordo stood at the podium, he took one long look at the audience. He saw the many familiar faces of Lizzie's parents and brother, Miranda's parents and siblings, his mother, and so on. He tried to take it all in before delivering his speech. At that point, standing there in front of all those faces, he had finally come to the realization, as Miranda had done the previous night, that he was actually graduating. High school was coming to an end, and a whole new chapter in his life was to begin. And at this point, he could do nothing to stop this process of growth.

He took one big breath and began his speech. "Good morning. On behalf of our senior class, I welcome you to Hillridge High School. I feel honored to have your company today in this joyous event.

"As I stand here before you I think back to when I found out that I was salutatorian. My first reaction was that I did pretty well for myself, until I remembered the honor came along with a speech. Then I became a little reluctant about the idea. But, shortly after, I began reflecting on my past four years here at Hillridge and I realized something--I would have never been able to survive high school without my two best friends at my side. They are two of the most amazing I people know, and I am so lucky to have had the chance of even so much as making their acquaintance. Even though I do not show it very often, I love them both, more than words could say.

"High School. It is four long years which you do a lot of growing and changing. It is not something that can be gone through alone. I find it impossible to have been able to survive all that I have in these four years, or even these last eighteen, without my friends.

"If I could have my fellow graduates leave here today with one piece of advice, it would be not to go through life alone. Always have a friend or two, close, you could never have enough. Friendships are unexplained joys that one gets in life, and everyone deserves them.

"In conclusion, I quote Helen Keller. 'With every friend I love who has been taken into the brown bosom of the earth a part of me has been buried there; but their contribution to my being of happiness, strength and understanding remains to sustain me in an altered world.' Friendships that you keep for the rest of your life. These are the types of friendships that I have formed here at Hillridge. I hope my fellow graduates have as well."

Everyone in the room felt the words which Gordo spoke. Everyone clapped, some students tear-stained from not only the words of the speech, but the realization of the truth it carried, as Ms. Ungermeyer made her way back to the podium.

"Thank you, David. And now, I'm proud to present to you, our valedictorian, Lawrence Tudgeman."

Larry made his way to the podium, looking nervous with every step. He shook lightly as he stood looking at the audience. Taking a few seconds he gathered his thoughts and brought himself to speak. "Good morning. My speech is a little different because it comes in the form of a poem…so I hope you don't mind… And, here it goes.

"If there were ever a time to dare, to make a difference, to embark on something worth doing, it is now. Not for any grand cause, necessarily--but for something that tugs at your heart. Something that is worth your aspiration. Something that is your dream. You owe it to yourself. To make your days count. Have fun. Dig deep. Stretch.

"Dream Big.

"Know, though, that things worth doing seldom come easy. There will be times when you want to turn around, pack it up and call it quits. Those times tell you that you are pushing yourself and that you are not afraid to learn by trying.

"Persist.

"Because with an idea, determination and the right tools, you can do great things. Let your instincts, your intellect and let your heart guide you.

"Trust.

"Believe in the incredible power of the human mind. Of doing something that makes a difference. Of working hard. Of laughing and hoping. Of lasting friends. Of all the things that will cross your path next year. The start of something new brings the hope of something great. Anything is possible. There is only one you. And you will pass this way but once.

"Do it right."

When Larry walked off the podium, everyone knew that the end was near…it was inevitable. But, of course, as it is said, it was to be embraced. His speech had stirred many emotions for all, and even moved those who had not been moved up until then. And before anyone knew it, Ms. Ungermeyer was back on stage calling out each student's name to receive their diplomas.

"…Jessie Brown…Lisa Carlson…Ethan Craft…Amylee Davis…"

"…Joseph Garcia…David Gordon…Samantha Harrison…Daniel Kessler…"

"…Angel Lieberman…Elizabeth McGuire…Parker McKenzie…Clair Miller…"

"…William Rodriguez…Eric Russell…Miranda Sanchez…Kate Sanders…"

"…Timothy Silverman…Krystal Sunns…Lawrence Tudgeman…Michael Urbina…"

Soon enough the completion of the commencement ceremony was announced and they all celebrated. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you Hillridge High School's newest graduates!" Ms. Ungermeyer announced as she turned to the students, who rose up with joy. The audience roared with applauses and cheers as the graduates threw their caps in the air.

Some of the students hugged, while others ran towards family and friends in the audience who congratulated them on their achievement. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo each headed over to their respective families, being greeted by warm embraces.

Miranda stood with her baby brother, Carlos, in her arms and her younger sister, Rocio, to her left. Her father, Edward Sanchez, stood six feet away from them clicking his camera away.

"Mirandita--why don't you get Lizzie and Gordo here for a picture?" Mr. Sanchez suggested. His eldest daughter nodded her head as she handed little Carlos over to her mother and then went off to get her best friends.

"Lizzie! Gordo! Come, come! Pictures!" Miranda yelled as she spotted them both through the crowd. Soon they all joined together across from their families for pictures.

"Okay guys," stated Gordo, "Each family only gets _one_ picture!" He stuck out his index finger to make sure they had gotten his point. But, that didn't stop the families from taking as many pictures as they could at free will.

After each family had gotten enough of their share from picture taking, the adults gathered around Lizzie's father, Sam McGuire, to see all the pictures on his digital camera. The teens took advantage of the situation and took a walk through the crowd of families, friends, and graduates.

"I can't believe that we only have a few months before we begin college!" Miranda commented excitedly to her best friends. "Just a few minutes ago we were high school seniors…now, we're like--college freshmen!" She giggled at the thought of having grown so much in just a couple of minutes.

"That's true…but let's not forget that we still have a _whole_ summer to spend together," Gordo reminded her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Guys…we don't _exactly_ have a whole summer…" Lizzie let out. Both her friends looked at her puzzled. "I…kinda have this trip…"

Gordo asked, "what trip?"

"I didn't find out until last night. I mean, my parents totally sprung it on me! But--I'm going to be touring Europe this summer…with my cousin Bridget from Ireland…"

"What?! How do your parents just spring something like this on you?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I met Bridget before when I was little, and since then she's been asking about me. So my dad suggested I go see her and have some fun," Lizzie explained.

"How long will you be in Europe for?" Gordo asked, not knowing what else to say.

"The whole summer…I leave next week."

"What?! Lizzie, this is our summer before college!" Miranda exclaimed. "We were suppose to spend it _together_…"

"C'mon Miranda, in eighth grade you left us for a _whole_ summer to go to Mexico _and_ you missed our graduation. You got to see your family in Mexico…why can't I?"

"You act like I wanted to leave you guys! I wanted to be there for graduation, and I wanted to be there for Italy, but I didn't have a choice. I _still_ regret not being there with you guys!"

"Hey McGuire, you'll be at the party tonight, right?" asked Kate as she passed by the group of three. "It won't be the same without you…" It was ironic how just a few years ago Lizzie had always wanted to be the first on the invitation list to Kate's "infamous" parties, but never was. And now, since the two had worked out their petty differences, there was never a doubt that she would be there.

Lizzie turned her head towards her and smiled, "of course!"

"Okay…catch you later!" Kate called as she waved a quick goodbye.

Lizzie wrapped her arms around both her friends shoulders and told them, "let's go to the party tonight guys…and we can have some fun, before I leave."


	3. Chapter Three: Kate's Party

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : ya'll know I still don't anything, right? LOL…because I think by now, it _must_ be obvious! But, just in case you haven't gotten the point--I don't own anything! Now, I'm glad I cleared that up. Anyway…here is chapter three. I'm _so_ very thankful for all your reviews. I must say, ya'll are some cool ass people! I love you all! Do you even understand how sweet you guys are? I hope you know that! :-) Now go! Read and review! LOL :-D

Chapter 03: Kate's Party

The party at Kate's was well underway by the time that Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo made it to the party. Miranda had insisted to her best friends that the only way to show up to a party is to be there fashionably late. Therefore, they were not to show up anytime before nine.

It was nine-thirty when they got there, and Kate's place was just about packed. The first person to great them was after entering the party was, of course, Kate--the hostess.

"Oh Lizzie, you're finally here! C'mon, I _have_ to introduce you to this guy Jake," she told the other blonde, while holding a red cup in her right hand and grabbing Lizzie's wrist with her other. "He's _so_ cute, and _so_ your type!"

Lizzie giggled as she was dragged off and waved to her best friends. "I-I'll see you guys in a bit!" Next thing they knew she had disappeared into the crowd.

Miranda and Gordo simply just looked at each other, shook their heads, and then laughed. They knew that if Lizzie said 'I'll see you later' it most likely meant that they'll end up seeing her again at the end of the party. So, they knew to only take her words lightly.

Both decided to make their way through the crowd and see what the party had to offer. The Sanders' place was huge, so the two had a lot of "sight-seeing" to do of the house. They both had been there many times before, accompanying Lizzie to the latest "Kate-party" that she had to be at, but the house seemed to change every time. The family would always seem to get some new "toy" or redecorate the house one more time.

"Oh! I hear music," said Miranda as they pushed through the crowd. "C'mon Gordo!" She pulled him by the wrist and dragged him over to where she heard the music.

He nodded his head, as his best friend dragged him to the back of the house, groaning, "yeah…yeah…"

The back of the house consisted of the den where many of the kids were hanging around listening to music and conversating. The mood of the den was a bit different than that of the rest of the house. Everyone there seemed to be a lot more mellow and not so focused on typical teenage anarchy while partying. Gordo showed his appreciation by smiling as he entered the space.

"Oh, this is much better!" Miranda remarked as she bounced to the beat of the music. "I like this…"

"Oh, finally! Chair!" Gordo said upon spotting the first empty seat in the house. Just as he was about to sit, the brunette grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, no, no! Gordo, this is a party! I can't have you sitting the whole time!" she insisted. "Come on and dance!"

He frowned at her and rolled his eyes. "Miranda…I don't dance."

"Oh please Gordo, everyone can dance! I've _seen_ you dance before!"

"No--Miranda…I mean it. I. Can't. Dance," he told her firmly. He lowered his body to finally sit down, until his best friend once again grabbed his arm.

"Well Gordo…I'm not going to have you sitting there all night, so…" She pulled him up and told him, "C'mon Mr. 'I can't dance,' you're going to learn how."

"Miranda…" he groaned.

"Shut up, and go along with it."

"Okay…okay…"

After those words, Gordo began what he thought was a simulation of actual dance moves. Miranda didn't move, she just simply stood there, watching her best friend try his best at something that he wasn't exactly good at. One would think someone as smart as him would be able to figure out the "art of dance."

"Um…" Miranda didn't exactly have encouraging words for her best friend.

Gordo glared at her with a blank expression. "What?"

"I…think you're in need of more help than I thought…"

"I told you Miranda…this isn't my thing. This isn't my music. I can't exactly get into it," he explained.

"No…no, no. Okay. Come…come. It isn't that hard," she told him, "you just need a little, guidance…that's all."

"A lot of guidance…"

"Gordo, shut up, and just listen to me," she told him firmly. He just shook his head and watched Miranda. "Okay…you're the guy, so it isn't that hard. There isn't much _you_ have to do." Gordo looked at her with disagreement. "No, seriously… Okay. Look over there. You see Will over there? Rodriguez? He's not doing anything, he's just basically swaying from side to side…moving with the beat. And the girl…Sam, she's basically doing all the work! Simple as that."

"And I'm suppose to just do that? Stand around looking dumb, moving my shoulders side to side, while a girl shakes herself in front of me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, yeah."

"Hmm. I could live with that…" he said while nodding his head. Miranda hit him lightly on the shoulder as she laughed.

"So now, care to dance?"

"Yeah, sure…why not," he laughed. She grabbed his hands and took him aside to where many of the other party-goers were dancing.

She stood in front of him, her back to him, and began shaking her hips to the beat. Moving them from side to side and thrusting slightly back and forth, she could tell that Gordo was still not quite sure what he was suppose to be doing.

"Put your hands on my waist Gordo," she told him, grabbing his hands and placing them just above her hips. "Now just move along with me. I have the beat."

His body began to tense up a bit as she began to slip her arms around his neck. All he could let out was a simple, "ah, um…" He was soon getting into the groove, but his brain was still lacking a response as to what to do.

Next thing either of them knew, a familiar voice interrupted their dancing. "Oh my God! Gordo, you're--dancing?" Lizzie exclaimed, surprised by what she saw her best friends doing.

The two stopped dancing and Miranda laughed, "wow Lizzie. Didn't think we'd see _you_ back so soon! I was just teaching Gordo here how to get his 'groove' on."

Gordo laughed with a bit of embarrassment, having had to admit that he actually needed help in something. He stood there with his hands suddenly in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah…"

"So guys…how are you all enjoying the party?" Lizzie asked.

Miranda folded her lips and took a quick look around the den and replied, "um, fun…"

"Whoa…Lizzie…is that beer?" Gordo asked, referring to the red cup in her right hand.

"Oh, this?" Lizzie laughed. "No…no. It's Coke. And I poured it _myself_. I don't exactly trust what gets put into these cups if I don't do it myself."

"What happened to that guy Kate wanted you to meet?" Miranda inquired.

Lizzie shook her head. "Jake? He _was_ cute…but _so_ not my type! I was upstairs with Kate, Ethan, and him…they were drinking beer, and I wasn't. Then they were smoking weed, and I, well, wasn't going to. So, I told them that I'll see them later."

"Sorry 'bout Jake," Gordo told her.

"Oh, it's okay. Trust me, there are _plenty_ of other cute guys at this party," Lizzie giggled.

"I'll be _right_ back guys, I think I'm going to get something to drink," Miranda said. "Gordo, want anything?" He shook his head. "Lizzie, refill?" She too shook her head. "Okay, I'll be back." She then slipped her way out of the den and tried her best to find her way to the kitchen through the crowd.

"Seems like _you're_ having fun, huh Gordo?" commented Lizzie, while waiting for her other best friend to return.

"Yeah," he half-smiled. "It isn't as bad I thought it'd be." They both laughed.

"So, you wanna try out your new moves?" the blonde laughed.

Gordo shook his head. "I'm not really sure I'm quite _that_ good yet Lizzie."

"Chicken!"

"No arguments there…" he laughed.

Suddenly their attention was turned to Miranda as she returned back from the kitchen. "Miranda…a beer?"

"One beer, no biggie," she told them. Both her best friends glared at her in disbelief. "Don't worry. I'm going to drink it slowly. You can't get drunk that way."

"Miranda…are you sure you want to be drinking? You drove here…" Gordo reminded her.

"C'mon guys. It's one beer. Lighten up," she told them. "You should go to the kitchen and get some Jell-O. They have a lot of it in these _little_ cups…I had like six of them!"

Gordo and Lizzie looked at each other for a slight second and realized that Miranda was in for more than she bargained for. If she kept up at this rate, her night was going to end pretty soon, and she would join the many people who would inevitably wake up on the Sanders' lawn in the morning.

"Miranda--I don't think you understand that the Jell-O--"

Gordo was interrupted by a guy who slipped next to Miranda, putting his arm around her shoulder and telling her, "c'mon, let's dance…I'll get ya another beer…"

"Sure," Miranda responded as she stepped away from the group.

"Miranda--I don't think you should--"

Gordo was once again interrupted, this time by Miranda. "Lighten up Gordo!" she told him as she walked away with the random guy.

By midnight, Miranda had officially reached the prime status that many of the other party-goers were aiming for; she was drunk. But, of course, being drunk, she didn't realize what state she was in. She just seemed to have found herself having a better time than usual. She couldn't explain what her sudden change in attitude was, but her best friends knew exactly what had caused it.

"Whoa there Miranda…I-I really think you've had enough of that," Gordo told her as he took away her beer bottle and placed it on the floor. "Sit down…I'll get you out of here in just a bit…"

"Gordo, shut up, I'm fine… Now, give me back my drink," she told him, a bit irritated at the fact that he was trying to have her "fun" come to a halt.

Lizzie spoke up. "Miranda, you're drunk…and there are a lot of guys here who aren't exactly in their right of mind right now either…we're just trying to look out for you."

"We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ha," Miranda laughed. "What would you care…Gordo? You don't care about me, all you care about is Lizzie…"

"Don't say that," Lizzie insisted. "You know that's not true."

"God Lizzie," Miranda said with a sarcastic laugh. "Are you too blind to see? It's you. It's _always_ you. Ever since I could remember I've watched Gordo fawn over you. And it took you so long to even _realize _what had been right in front of you. And all this time…I've wished…I've wished…I've wished it was me. I've wished it was me that he would look the way he looks at you. Do you even know what it's like to be invisible to someone? That's what I've been…_invisible_. No matter, how much, I _pray_ that he would look my way…I know it's not going to happen! I mean, last night…he _kissed_ me! And he was probably thinking of you. Of you! God…I can't take being the 'third wheel' or that 'other friend' anymore! I hate it!" By that point, Miranda's face was cupped in her hands and he face was completely red. Tears were streaming down her face, and she couldn't control her emotions at all by then. It was then obvious that her emotions got the best of her with the help of the alcohol. "God…I can't take this anymore…I'm leaving…I-I-I got to get out of here…now…" She pushed through the crows of people and tried to make her way out the door.

"What's her problem?" Kate asked as Miranda pushed by her, not having witnessed the "event."

Gordo took a deep breath and tried to keep in mind that his best friend was drunk, and most likely did not know what she was talking about. He then turned to Lizzie and told her, "c'mon, we have to catch Miranda before she gets in her car and something happens to her."

She agreed and they made their way to the exit, pushing through a crowd of teenagers trying their best to party while having no actual room to move. When they reached the door they found Miranda sitting on the porch steps, with her head against the framing.

"Miranda?" Lizzie questioned as her and Gordo got closer to her. She got no response. "Miranda?" Again, there was no response. By the time they were facing her, they realized why she wouldn't respond. "She's out…"

"Take the keys, I'm gonna get her into the car," Gordo told the blonde. She grabbed the keys while he lifted his best friend off the porch steps. He carried her into the car and settled her into the front seat. He then got into the car himself, having Lizzie already in the backseat. "Lizzie, let me borrow your cell-phone."

"Who are you going to call at this time?" she asked as she handed him the small silver flip-phone.

"Miranda's parents…" Lizzie gave him an unsure look, but didn't say anything because she knew that he most likely knew what he was doing. "Hey…Mr. Sanchez? Yeah, it's me, Gordo….I'm fine…I'm just calling because I didn't want you guys to get worried… After the party Miranda came over and fell asleep on the couch…Oh, she's fine, she was just really tired…Yeah, I understand…I'm just calling because I didn't want you and Mrs. Sanchez to worry…Yeah…Okay…No problem…Bye…" He hung up and passed the phone over to Lizzie once again. "Thanks."

"I can't believe this night…" she remarked as her head hit the head-rest.

The drive was made in silence. Emotions were still running high from the entire day, and neither knew what to say to make the other to feel better. Gordo dropped Lizzie off at her house and then brought Miranda into his living room and settled her in on the couch. For awhile, he watched her sleep, making sure that she wouldn't wake up and become alarmed. But, soon enough, he fell asleep himself with many memories of the day running through his mind.

Soon the morning came and Miranda was hit with a headache to compliment her night. She looked around for a few minutes, trying to take a grasp as to where she was. She then noticed Gordo sitting across from her fully awake.

"Oh God…Gordo…did I say, or do, or really _say_ anything stupid last night?" was the first thing she asked upon running the many possibilities of what could have happened in her head.

He just smiled at her and said, "no. No. Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter Four: Bon Voyage Lizzie

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : you all rock, and I love you all! I still own nothing, okay? So just go, read, and do that review thing ya'll do. =)

Chapter 04: Bon Voyage Lizzie

"David, honey, at what time does Lizzie's flight leave?" asked a busy Ms. Gordon. She, along with her teenage son, was clearing the table in preparation to start washing dishes. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Gordo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, probably. Her flight is at eleven-something… We're all leaving from the McGuire's at eight though," he explained as he took the last chicken thigh he saw in the serving dish and took a bite. "Good chicken ma. Did I tell you that already?"

Roberta just shook her head. "It's a special recipe that only me and the Kernel share hon."

"Oh, thank goodness for home-cooked meals from KFC," he chuckled as he shook his head, handing his mother the last plate.

"So, with Lizzie being gone for the summer, what do you and Miranda have planned?" she asked, turning on the faucet and handing Gordo a plate. "Here."

Once again Gordo shrugged. "Sure." He began soaping up the dishes and responded to his mother's question. "I'm don't know, I mean…I'm not really sure. It's going to be kind of weird…"

"Weird? David, spending a summer with your best friend isn't suppose to be 'weird'," Roberta told him. "It should be fun."

He put down a dish, and turned around to face his mother. "Yeah, I know, but…this is the first time that I've had a whole summer _alone_ with Miranda. Every summer up until now I've always had Lizzie around."

"And what's wrong with being 'alone' with her? She's your best friend! At least, that's what you've been telling me all these years anyway…"

"Yeah…yeah, she is. It's just…lately…things have changed, between me and her. We've become, so…" he never finished his thought. Gordo sighed. "I don't know…"

His mother just laughed. "Why David, I haven't seen you this nervous over a girl in a while! What could have possibly gotten into my son?" She stared at him knowingly.

"N-no! No!" he protested. "Ma! It's _not_ like that!" He, unfortunately, could not look his mother in the eyes during his protest.

Folding her arms in front of him firmly, Roberta stared at her son. "Then tell me, why on earth are you so nervous?"

"Let's just change the subject…please," he pleaded.

"Okay then…" she said to him as she put her arm around his shoulder. "What do you think of Ted?"

Furiously he shook his head and chucked, "I love you…I got to go. Bye ma." Quickly he kissed her on her cheek, a habit which he had picked up ever since his father passed away, and left for Lizzie's house.

The truth was, he would rather talk of what made him so nervous about his summer with Miranda than discuss his mother's new boyfriend. Not that Ted happened to be a bad guy, but, he still wasn't use to the idea of his mother going out on dates. Since, he had never experienced her dating while his father was alive, being that they were together, it was a little hard trying to accept the fact that one's mother was "on the market." Especially if he got to thinking of what usually happens _on_ dates, he couldn't continue to leave the thought in his mind. Could be the fault of having two best friends who had been nothing but obsessed with the _Sex and the City_ DVDs. Either way, he would rather not think about it at all.

But, then again, thinking about the summer that was to come wasn't exactly his cup of tea. Unfortunately, it was full of too much uncertainty, which was one of the things David Gordon did not like in his life.

By the time he made it to Lizzie's, Mrs. Jo McGuire, along with Matt and Lizzie were standing around the family's car, while Mr. McGuire was loading luggage into the trunk. Miranda was there as well, standing beside her own car. Gordo decided to walk up to his brunette-haired best friend and be an onlooker too.

"Is…Lizzie leaving for three months, or…three years?" he asked her rhetorically upon noticing the many suitcases being packed into the trunk of the McGuire's car.

"Don't you realize that you can _never_ be too prepared? C'mon now! _Especially_ in Europe," Miranda pointed out.

He shook his head. "Girls…"

"You'd think after eighteen years you'd understand," she commented, pretending to show disappointment.

"And their going to be able to fit Lizzie and Matt in that car?"

"Matt isn't coming. He's staying home. And it's _not just_ because they didn't have room for him in the car…that's just, a coincidence."

Gordo shook his head and laughed.

Just then Sam closed the trunk door and declared, "I think that's it!" He smiled, basking in his "accomplishment."

"Oh! Wait, dad! My shoes. You forgot my shoes!" Lizzie reminded him.

"Oh, honey, those could just go next to you in the car," Jo told her.

Lizzie shook her head. "Yeah. Okay. I rather sit next to my shoes then sit next to Matt!"

Behind her was Matt mimicking her words. Obviously, no matter how much some people grow up, some things never change.

Suddenly, Jo turned around and jumped a bit, being somewhat surprised. "Oh! Hi Gordo, honey. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago Mrs. McGuire."

"Ah, well I'm glad you and Miranda could come along to see Lizzie off," she told them.

A bright-smiled Lizzie approached Gordo and Miranda chiming, "I'm so excited you guys! I'm going to Ireland! Oh my God, I'm going to Ireland!"

"Yeah… Yay…" Gordo said with his arms in the air, faking his excitement.

"Don't be too excited Gordo," she responded sarcastically.

"Lizzie, come on, we have to get going. It's already eight," Sam explained as he got into the car. Jo signaled her daughter on over.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys at the airport!" Lizzie squealed. "I'm so excited!" She turned around and hurried over to the car, peaking back to her friends through the window.

"Miranda, you know the way, right?" asked Jo.

Miranda assured her, "yeah Mrs. McGuire." Jo smiled back and went inside the car. "Did you bring reinforcements Gordo?"

Gordo shook his head. "Not one."

"Oh boy. Hour and a-half drive to Sac. International…no CDs…broken car stereo…this is going to be a _long_ drive…" she noted as she started up the car.

The drive to the airport was a long one, and in the car that contained Lizzie's two best friends, it was a particularly silent one as well. One would think that two best friends would have a vast majority to things to say to one another, especially when caught in a situation in which conversation could be considered necessary. But, things were noticeably different between them. It was weird how things could change so quickly between friends. The tension within the car was so thick it could be cut through with a knife.

By the time everyone arrived at the airport, everyone seemed relieved, but with anticipation as well due to Lizzie's departure. Miranda and the McGuires parked their cars and quickly headed into the building.

"Okay now Lizzie, you have your carryon bag in case they lose your luggage, right?" asked Jo. By now her daughter had already checked her bags and was [almost] on her way to the metal detector and then gate 26A. But, before anything, they all needed to say their goodbyes. And she needed to reassure her parents that everything would be okay.

Lizzie nodded her head. "Uh hum."

"Now Lizzie, just remember," her father began, "you're taking this flight to…"

"Chicago," his daughter confirmed.

He continued. "Then you're taking a flight to…"

"Boston," she confirmed again.

"And then you'll be taking another flight to…"

"Dublin," she laughed. "And then cousin Bridget along with Uncle Pat will be meeting me there at the airport at around eight-_something_ in the morning…"

Jo interjected. "And?"

"And as soon as I get there I'll grab their phone, use up their long distance, and contact my lovely parents," their daughter said, giving them a witty smile. "Mom, dad, don't worry. This _isn't_ my first time to Europe, remember?"

"Yeah well, the last trip is one we'd like to forget," Mrs. McGuire commented.

Gordo and Miranda laughed in the background.

"Mom, dad, don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll be with family, it'll be okay," Lizzie told them as she wrapped her arms around each parent's shoulders. Both gave her a sharp look. "Okay, I promise to call every hour on the hour, okay?"

"Thank you honey," Jo said upon kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Do we get hourly calls too?" Miranda joked.

Lizzie hugged her best friend instantly and told her, "of course Miranda. Oh my God, I'm going to miss you _so_ much!"

Gordo cleared his throat. "Don't I get one too?"

"Oh, of course Gordo!" Lizzie said while hugging him. "I'm going to miss you! Just remember guys, I'll be back by the end of August…I promise."

"With gifts?" asked Miranda.

"With gifts," Lizzie assured her. "Oh, no tears, no tears," she laughed off while wiping off a few that crossed her cheek.

"Sweetie, have fun," Sam said to his daughter for one last time. She smiled at him before she hugged her parents one last time. Soon enough she turned around and was on her way. Both parents placed smiles on their faces while they were filled with a mix of emotions inside. They didn't exactly know which feeling controlled them most at the moment; excitement over the fact that their first born was growing up, or disconsolateness that their daughter was to spend an entire summer without them.

But, in spite of that, they turned around, brave-faced, and smiled at Gordo and Miranda.

"So, what are you two going to do now that you're all alone for the summer, huh?" asked Jo.

Gordo and Miranda eyed each other for a quick moment, and then returned to their about-face stature. They had no clue…


	5. Chapter Five: Come With Me

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : it's funny, 'cause after 5 chapters, I STILL OWN NOTHING! ;-) Anyways...I hope all you awesome people, who I love so much, keep reviewing because I love you so much!

Chapter 05: Come With Me

It had now been about a week and a half since Lizzie had left for Ireland. Despite not having their "third amigo" there with them, Gordo and Miranda had found an assortment of odd things to do in and out of Hillridge. They knew that they could not waste their summer.

Miranda took advantage of her time in the front yard, lying on a lawn chair while enjoying the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan_. It was not often that her younger sister and baby brother were out of the house and not running into her room for something. This was a moment to be treasured, and she was not going to budge for _anything_.

"Could Cosmo _really_ be that interesting?"

Or _anyone_.

"Go away Gordo, I'm reading about the perfect bikini wax," she told her best friend. She knew it was Gordo, she knew his voice all too well. After so many years of friendship, what kind of friend would she be if she didn't?

He rolled his eyes. "Could you take a break from your magazine for just one moment?" he asked.

"Nah uh," she responded, not moving a muscle.

He sighed, telling her, "well, you leave me no choice…"

Before Miranda knew it, she was being sprayed by huge bouts of water. She jumped out of her chair quickly and began to scream. "Gordo! Oh, my, God!"

"You left me no choice," he laughed. "I'd like to _re_introduce you to my super-soaker." He continued to shoot his best friend with the water gun, and she continued to scream.

"Ooh, two could play this game!" she laughed. "Ooh, I'm going to get you!" Quickly she grabbed the lawn hose, turning it on quickly and paying her friend back. She laughed hysterically as she watched him become completely soaked. He tried to fight back with his water gun, but it was in no way any match.

"No fair! No fair!" he screamed. She only laughed and continued to soak him. It was an all out war by that point, both completely drenched, but neither giving up.

"Do you give up? Huh? Huh?" she asked, not stopping the water.

Gordo laughed, "yes! Yes! I give up!" He put his water gun up in the air, indicating his surrender.

"Good answer Gordo." She turned around and turned off the hose. Just as she was about to turn back around, she felt more water being squirted her way. "Gordo!"

He laughed even more. "I just had to finish my water!"

Miranda rolled her eyes and told him, "you know, I was doing pretty well just sitting there a couple of minutes ago."

"You were just reading a magazine…"

"I was stimulating my mind," she defended.

"It was an article on bikini wax!" he pointed out.

She shoved him playfully. "Shut up Gordo."

"What?" he laughed.

Both stood there for a moment, not saying much until Miranda spoke up. "C'mon," she told him, pointing over to the side with her head.

They began walking and Gordo had gotten curious. "Where're we going?"

"You'll see."

"Miranda…where are we going?"

"Ugh," she sighed. "Okay. I was just thinking…it would be fun if we went to the Digital Bean."

"But we haven't been there in _years_," he noted.

"That's the fun part!" she said cheerfully. "We could go, order some curly fries…I don't know…we'd be like the oldest kids there. We could _actually_ enjoy ourselves."

"And _why_ would I want this?"

"Oh c'mon! We haven't been there since middle school!" she whined.

Gordo gave her a sharp look. "That's because the only people that hang out there _are_ in middle school. _And_, well, the occasional freshman."

"Please! C'mon Gordo. Don't tell me you _do not_ miss those curly fries…" she said, giving him a look back and smiling at him.

"Well…I do miss those fries…" he admitted as he patted his stomach lightly. He sighed. "Okay. Okay. I give in. You're lucky I have a weakness for curly fries."

Miranda shook her head and giggled. By then they were not too far from their old hangout. The rest of the walk was silent, but short. Neither of them was too sure as to what to expect when they were to arrive.

"Wow…" Those were the first words out of Miranda's mouth after entering the Digital Bean for the first time in just about four years.

"It's like I just stepped into the 'Twilight Zone'…" Gordo commented as he looked around. "_Nothing_ has changed!"

"Yeah, it's like we never grew up or something…it's almost a little bit, creepy," she said as she slowly eyed just about everything in the room. But as she eyed everything, it seemed as though everyone was eyeing her and Gordo. Could have been because of the fact that they happened to be the oldest customers there, or because both were completely soaked from head to toe.

"Ooh! It's our old table!" Gordo pointed out excitedly, rushing over there quickly. Miranda just laughed at her best friend. The awkwardness had obviously faded. She hadn't expected his attitude over the idea to change so quickly. He signaled to the waitress at the counter and placed his order. "Curly fries and two strawberry smoothies."

"God, I can't believe this place hasn't changed at _all_. This is _so_ weird," she commented. "It's like I could picture Lizzie working here all over again... _That_ was a mess." She laughed as she reminisced. "I can't believe we haven't been here in four years…"

"Two strawberry smoothies, _and_…an order of curly fries," noted the waitress as she placed the orders down on the table for the two. The waitress did not look like she was any older than fourteen years old. Seeing her made the two truly feel their age once again.

Miranda laughed. "A single order of fries? Gee Gordo, is this how you treat all the girls? 'Cause if so, I feel sorry for your dates!" She reached in for a fry, but Gordo slapped her hand.

"Off!" he commanded with a mouth full of fries. "Hey, I'm a pretty good date!"

"Oh yeah, according to who?" she asked with a confidant laugh, going in for another attempt at a fry.

He slapped her hand once again. "L-Lots of girls…"

"Oh yeah? Is that why you haven't been out with a girl in, _how long_?" she reminded him.

"Hey! I've been out with girls plenty of times…" he told her, not too convincingly. Miranda glared at him, giving him a look that simply said, "_yeah_, okay." "I-I've been out with plenty of girls… I'm out with a girl right now…sort-of." He laughed.

"Shut up Gordo. You know what I mean! I'm not talking about going places with me and Lizzie. I'm talking about going out on an actual _date_ with someone," Miranda explained to him. She grabbed a fry and continued. "You know, taking a girl out someplace nice. I don't know, a nice restaurant maybe…a movie. Showing her a good time."

"But, wait, you always tell Lizzie how you hate it when guys would take you to those fancy restaurants and stuff…and how you couldn't stand 'formal' dates like that and shit. So how would you know?"

"Well Gordo," she began, "you must remember, I am _not_ your average girl." She laughed. "It's not that I don't like those things, it's just…most of the time when a guy pulls something like that on me he just doesn't seem to be being sincere. He seems to want sometime more than just showing me a good time. And you _know_ what I mean."

"So then why are telling _me_ to do this?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "'Cause. This is _you_ Gordo. You're different, y'know? You're one of the good guys out there. I don't think you would try to pull anything with a girl, that's all…"

"So wait, a-are you trying to say that I'm, '_safe_'?" he spat out.

"No, I'm saying--"

"'Cause Miranda, let me tell you, I-I, I have man-needs too you know! Just because I don't go--"

"Gordo! Shut up!" Miranda stopped him. She knew if she didn't stop him soon enough he would go on about things that she didn't feel like hearing about, especially not at the Digital Bean of all places. "I know. I know. I was just saying…you're not like other guys. You're actually sweet. You're not the type of guy who would try to take advantage of a girl…you're different. Any girl would be lucky to date you…that's all."

"Oh," Gordo simply stated. He felt a bit embarrassed after having revealed to his best friend, a girl no less, that he had "man-needs" like any other guy his age. He wasn't one to enjoy when there was the typical "girl-talk" between his two best friends, so he could only imagine how he just made Miranda feel.

Miranda sighed, put some cash on the table, and told Gordo, "let's go!" She laughed as she shook her head. She didn't exactly expect to learn about these things the way she did.

They made their way outside, and instantly Gordo noted the newest addition to the many stores around the old hangout. "That's new."

"Let's go in!" Miranda said to him excitedly, when she noticed the addition as well.

He looked at her shaking his head. "Miranda…I am _not_ going to a fortune teller. I'm not wasting my money on something that fake."

"Well then, you're in luck, because if I read this sign correctly, it says that they're having free sessions before five this week…" she told him.

"C'mon, that sign could have been there for weeks!"

"Gordo! It's just for fun, what's the harm in it? You said it yourself, you didn't want to 'waste your money' on this, and you won't be…so c'mon!" she pleaded. Her best friend finally gave in so she quickly pulled him in, much to his dismay.

Inside was what looked like a regular store, not exactly what either of them had expected. There was a man at the counter, leaning forward, greatly into the book which he as reading. To his back was a doorframe with beaded curtains, which is where they figured the "fortune teller' would be.

Miranda approached the counter and asked the man, "is the Madam in?" He nodded and told her that only one person at a time was allowed to see her, so Gordo would have to wait out front. He agreed and allowed her to go in first. She sat down to a woman and a crystal ball. Many television shows and movies past ran through her head upon seeing the "infamous" crystal ball that was always used.

"Welcome my dear…I am the _great_ Madam Rosina. Get ready to have your future revealed to you right before your very eyes. But, I must warn you that it is up to you how you use and interpret what I tell you today. Is that clear?" Miranda nodded. "Okay then dear. Give me the hand you write with…" Miranda extended her right hand, and Madam Rosina placed her hand with hers, palm to palm. She then placed Miranda's hand on the crystal ball, and began. "I see…I see great contentment in your life right now…your soul is happy, that is very _good_… But…but…I see hardship coming very soon…it's on it's way, and unfortunately, there is _no way _to stop it…you must be strong my dear…be _very_ strong… I also see… I see a boy…someone you care for…deeply…but you're scared…and you're content on how things are, you don't want to change things--but don't let that hold you back! Also, I… I see…no! NO!"

Miranda looked at the fortune teller quite strangely. She didn't understand what could have her just scream out like that. "What's wrong?"

"Look Dear...I don't want to scare you, so I won't. But--I must tell you...I must _warn_ you that, it won't be good for you if you keep things hidden deep inside. You have to open yourself up to this boy..._before_ it's too late. For your own good!"

Miranda bit her lip. "Good thing there's no guy…" she told her softly. This revelation did in fact shake her up a bit, but, she didn't want to go on and believe something from a person that, in all reality, knew nothing about her.

The Madam shook her head furiously. "No, no! Dear, there is…I can feel him…_you_ can too…and I _warn_ you…before it's too late."

"Um…yeah. Thanks lady," Miranda said hesitantly as she got up from her chair. She left the madam and made her way back to the front of the shop, where Gordo was waiting. She told him, laughing, "beware of Madam bullshit!"

Gordo laughed and made his way into the back room. He sat down, and instantly, before he said anything, the Madam spoke. "I know who you are…I felt you…"

"Huh?"

"Just give me the hand you write with child…and I'll tell you all about it…" Gordo extended his right hand, and Madam did the same as before with Miranda. Taking his hand, her palm to his, and then placing it on the crystal ball. "I can feel your fear…you're scared…and confused, about many things…but I am here to tell you, that everything will be okay… There is someone new that has come into your family…someone older…and there is someone else that will be coming as well…someone younger… Believe me when I tell you this dear…they _don't _mean any harm…you need to open your heart… As well…you need to open your heart to _her_…don't be scared…I know you care for _her_…a lot…I can see it inside you…but you must tell her…before it's too late…before, you lose her, forever…"

She took his hand off the crystal ball, and he took a second to sit and think about what he just heard. "Um, thanks…I think," he told the Madam before leaving the room, and going back to the front of the store. Though what she had just told him made him think, he hoped his common sense would kick in soon. He wasn't going to let Miranda know that a fortune teller had actually gotten him thinking.

"So, how'd it go?" his best friend asked upon his return.

Gordo nodded his head. "Yeah...you _were_ right," he told her.

They both laughed as they left the store and made their way back.

"Ice cream!" Miranda cheered when she saw the Mister Softee truck at a corner before her house. "I just _have_ to…"

"Alright…alright. I've given into everything else you wanted to do today, so why not?" Gordo declared. They got to the truck and got two cones of vanilla ice cream. "No, you're money is no good here Sanchez. I get to pay this one." She didn't object and let him pay as she enjoyed her threat.

They walked to Miranda's silently, but content. It had actually been a pretty interesting day, much to their surprise. Of course, each had their set of questions running through their minds after the unexpected fortune telling…but none was to admit it. They both tried to put logic before anything else, because naturally, who was to believe something so far fetched as reading signs from the super natural.

They made their way into the Sanchez residence, only to find Mr. and Mrs. sitting on the couch with somber looks on their faces.

Miranda asked, "what's going on?" She, for one, was surprised to see her father home from his work so early, and did not know what to expect.

"Mirandita…mija…we need to talk…" announced her mother.

Miranda's eyes showed worry and concern. She turned to Gordo who said, "I'll…I'll call you later…" She agreed. They both realized that no good news was coming her way.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked.

Mr. Sanchez grabbed his daughter's hands as she sat her down on the couch. "Mija…I know this isn't the best timing to tell you this…with you going off to college pretty soon and so many things coming up…"

"Díme…tell me…what is it? What's wrong? I want to know…" she pleaded.

He took her hands once again and told her, "Miranda…honey…today, at work, they announced that they were making some changes…and as a result of that, a lot of people were let go…including myself. I lost my job."


	6. Chapter Six: 'Happy Family'

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : It's funny how I _still _own nothing, you would think that after all this time at least one character would be mine! _Ah well_. The story is coming to an end pretty soon! OMG! Very exciting... Well at least, I'm excited! LOL. Just remember, the review button really _is_ your friends guys, so use it so I can read all your lovely (or unlovely, _whatever_...) reviews! =)

Chapter 6: "Happy Family"

Gordo pushed pass the door, and into the "Famous Pine Diner." He smiled as he caught the attention of the brunette behind the counter; it was Miranda. Ever since the news of her father's unemployment, Miranda had taken it upon herself to earn some extra money for her family. She has now been working there for about two weeks, and the job had taken up most of her time during the week.

"Hey Gordo!" Miranda welcomed him as she gave him a smile. She wiped the counter right as he took his place in front of her. She took a quick glance over to her left, where her manager stood, and then focused her attention once again on her best friend. "Um, what can I do for ya today?" she asked as she handed him a menu.

"Switch places with me today?" he asked.

"Hmm, that's not quite on the menu Gordo," she laughed. "What's going on?"

"Dinner with Ted--tonight."

"Oh. Sounds, um, fun…" she remarked, trying her best to lighten up the mood a bit. Her best friend's expression did not change. She sighed. "It can't be that bad."

Gordo glanced up at her and shook his head. "They've been going out for like, four months and we've never had dinner together--ever…this can't be good."

"C'mon Gordo. Maybe it won't be that bad. I mean, you did say before that Ted's a 'pretty nice guy'," Miranda reminded him. "Plus, you never know, I mean, you could actually have some fun." He looked up at her and shook his head. "Oh c'mon now. Give him a chance."

"It's going to be all weird, and I'm not going to know what to say…" he explained. At that point, he knew that he had no real choice in the matter, and there was no use fighting it…but it didn't hurt to complain about it either. "Come with me!"

Miranda shook her head furiously. "No," she said flatly. "For one, I still have like, another hour to go here! And two, I seriously think this is something you have to go through on your own. This is your _first_ dinner with your mother's _first_ serious boyfriend since your father's death. It's not a place for me."

"You're right…you're right." He took a deep sigh and ran his hands through his soft dark brown locks.

"Wow. I must say, I think this is the first time I have ever heard David Gordon say that I'm right!" she teased.

"Shut up," he told her, giving her a smirk.

Pretending to be shocked, she asked, "so, I, moi, changed your mind?"

"Don't push it Miranda," he chuckled.

"Okay, okay, okay," she laughed as she folded her arms and leaned on the counter. "But come on…do you want anything from here? 'Cause my manger is going to kill me if he realizes I just spent the whole time talking to you and didn't get you to buy anything. He'll come over here and get all _manager-y_ on me."

"Oh! Yeah…I just remembered that's why my mom sent me out!" Gordo said, a little embarrassed that he hadn't remembered sooner. "Um…I'll have a roasted chicken…"

"Sides?"

"Ah…mac 'n cheese and mashed potatoes."

"Can I suggest our homemade Dutch apple pie for desert?"

"Is it free?"

"Ah," Miranda hesitated. She looked over at her manger, who was eyeing her intently. "No," she told him as she gave him a wink. She ripped off a piece of paper from her small notepad and handed it to her best friend. "Here, just take this to the cashier, and he'll have your order."

"Thanks Miranda," he told her.

"Don't worry about it Gordo. Enjoy yourself, okay? It'll be fine," she reassured him. He smiled as she waved goodbye to him.

As quickly as he picked up his order and paid for it, he was on his way. In no way was he looking forward to what was to come, but, at this point, what choice did he have? He was already on his way home where he knew that Ted was to most likely be waiting already. A million thoughts ran through his mind as to what would be the outcome of the dinner, and how it would go. He prayed that Miranda was actually right and everything would go well.

"Oh, why hey there David!" As soon as he got home, Gordo was greeted by Ted, who was setting the table.

Awkwardly he replied with a "hell-o…" Ted then escaped into the kitchen, as Gordo's mother came out of it.

"David! Oh thank goodness you're back! I was beginning to think that you had left us to starve to death!" Roberta joked. Her son just shook his head and put the bags of food down on the table. "So. What have you got there?"

"Um…roasted chicken, macaroni and cheese and mashed potatoes," he told her. "I got it over at that diner on Pine Street, so Miranda threw in a free apple pie for dessert."

"Oh? Really? How is that job going for Miranda anyway? She having fun?" his mother asked.

Gordo shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I guess. Except that her manager is on her all the time. But, she wants to have the job. She's doing it for her family."

"That's so sweet. She has a good heart," she commented. "Hmm, maybe you should get a job too. Maybe earn yourself a little extra cash before you leave me for college."

He laughed as he shook his head. "Ah, no. No. I'm quite okay mom."

"Biscuits are…done," Ted announced as he walked out of the kitchen with a basket full of biscuits. "My own personal recipe."

"Oh hon, they smell wonderful!" Roberta cheered. "Honey, don't they smell wonderful?" she asked her son. He didn't reply. "Freshen up because dinner will be served in less than five minutes!"

Gordo walked over to the bathroom and quickly washed his hands.

As he was about to pass by his room he heard Ted call out, "Danny! Come have dinner!" Before he could even blink, Gordo saw a young boy run out of his room and off into the same direction which he himself was going.

Having never previously seem this boy, Gordo was a bit confused as to who he was, and what in the world he was doing in his room.

"David, this is Ted's son, Danny," Roberta said, introducing the young boy.

"Um, hi," Gordo said rather shyly. "Um, we ready to eat?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's sit and enjoy," Ms. Gordon said.

The dinner started off rather silent. Each family ate their fair of the chicken, macaroni and cheese, and mashed potatoes, along with the freshly baked biscuits. Not much was spoken, other than the occasional "pass the potatoes please," or "can you give me a biscuit," or others things of that nature. Though Gordo preferred not to talk during the dinner, the silence was uncomforting. He would rather listen to his mother and Ted talk of things that he would rather not hear about than sit through the troubling silence.

Finally, when dessert came around, Roberta broke the silence. "So, um, did everyone enjoy dinner?"

"Oh, yeah. It was good," Gordo replied awkwardly.

Ted cleared his throat. "Did you enjoy my biscuits David?"

"Yeah."

"They were real good dad!" said Danny excitedly.

Ted chuckled.

Roberta sent a look over to Ted and he nodded at her. He cleared his throat once again. "Um, uh, kids…we have something we'd like to share."

Gordo sighed and threw his head back. He knew that this dinner could not have come without its consequences. He just wasn't sure he wanted to know what these consequences were.

"Ted and I…we've been growing closer…" Roberta began to explain as she clasped Ted's hand in hers. "Over these last few months, we've had a lot of time to do some soul searching…"

"I have gotten to know the most _amazing_ woman…" Ted couldn't take his eyes off the woman across from him.

"Ewe! Dad!" squealed Danny.

Ted and Roberta laughed. Gordo just hoped they would get to the point, soon.

"Well," Ted began once again. "What we are trying to say is, we hope that we all can learn to act as a family…and that you two can learn how to be brothers."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Gordo. "Are you two getting married?!"

Roberta replied. "Well, not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Well…" Ted began. "Tell them the news honey."

"Ted and I…are having a baby," Roberta informed the two younger boys at the table.

"What?!" Gordo exclaimed. "You guys are _what_?"

"That's so cool!" expressed Danny.

"David, aren't you excited? You're going to be an older brother." Roberta tried her best to make the situation a positive for her son.

"H-How is this possible? You guys have only been together for like, four months!"

"David, I know you may be upset, but you have to know that things happen for a reason, and they always have a way of working themselves out."

"This is crazy!" Gordo screamed. "T-This can't be happening." He got up, threw him napkin on the table, and began to walk away.

"David!" Roberta cried out. "Where are you going? We all need to talk about this!"

"I-I'm leaving…I can't be here right now…" Soon enough he grabbed his keys and was out the door.

He walked around the neighborhood in deep thought. After that night, he truly did not know what to think. At first, he had thought that he was fine with the idea of his mother dating Ted. When he first met him, Gordo thought he was a nice guy. The idea was that if he made his mother happy, then he was an okay guy in his eyes. _As long_ as he made her happy…

But now, it seemed as though things had changed. Of course, there was no evidence of the fact that he had no longer been making his mother happy…but it was just…complicated at that point. So complicated that he didn't even know how to express it. Suddenly there was this _baby_ involved…a _baby_…how in the world had _that_ happened?

After about fifteen minutes Gordo had found himself knocking on a familiar door.

"Gordo? What are you doing here? I thought you had that dinner tonight?" Miranda asked, rather surprised to find him there.

"Yeah, well…" He brought his gaze up from the floor and asked, "is it okay if we…talk?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Sure, of course Gordo."

He pointed his head over to the steps of the porch and they went over and sat down. He took a long, deep breath, but said nothing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sympathetically.

"We had the dinner today…"

"And…what happened?"

"They made an announcement. They're having a baby," he told her. "I'm going to be a big brother," he added with sarcasm. "I've been an only child for eighteen years, and now I'm going to be someone's big brother in about eight months. It's so…_unreal_.

"Gordo…wow…" she told him.

"I can't even believe it…they just started dating…and now, they're having a baby? My mother's having a _baby_ with another man…that's not my father. Did she forget about him so quickly? How could this happen? How can she do this? How can _they_ do--"

By now, it had come to the point where he was almost in tears, and Miranda couldn't bare to see him that way. "Gordo, I know I can't promise you that it will be okay, or that you will come to terms with this…but all I can promise you is that I'll be here to listen…whenever you need," she said, just before wrapping her arms around him.


	7. Chapter Seven: Thinking It Over

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : nope, nothing is mine. At all. What-so-ever! Thank you to everyone for your WONDERFUL reviews, have I told ya'll that I love you yet? I have? Well…let me do it again! I love all of you! Remember that the review button really is your friend! And, I hope that your back-to-school experiences are going well so far =)

Chapter 7: Thinking it Over

"Since when do babies need so much stuff?" Gordo asked as he browsed through a _Babies "R" Us_ in Sacramento. About month after finding out the news of his mother's pregnancy, he was just starting to get use to the idea that he was about to become an older brother. But, it was the fact that Ted was the father that he still needed to accustom himself to.

Alongside with him, Miranda and her eight month old brother Carlos were accompanying him. It was actually her who dragged him there to try to show him that a baby can't be all that bad.

"Are you kidding me?" Miranda asked rhetorically, letting out a laugh. "Babies need lots of stuff, _all_ the time. And you always have to keep buying them more because they are constantly growing. I don't think you could even begin to _imagine_ the amount of things that Carlos here has gone through already! And he's a boy…so we were a little limited on hand-me-downs for him!"

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"You're telling me? I do _a lot_ of taking care of with this little guy," Miranda told Gordo, as she bounced Carlos on her hip. "And I'm only the older sister! So I recommend you…watch out!" They both laughed. "Oh…but they are so cute though!" She then made faces at her little brother who then laughed himself.

"So, what has you stuck babysitting today?"

"I'm not _stuck_ babysitting, Gordo. I actually enjoy spending time with my baby brother."

"Okay then, what has you enjoying this beautiful day with your baby brother?" he asked sarcastically.

She chuckled. "Well…mom took Rocio for a check-up, and dad is out doing the job-hunting-thing today."

"Has he been having any luck?"

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "But I hope he finds something…_soon_, because I don't think I can keep this diner job thing _any_ longer. It's getting to the point where I want to rip my hair out."

"That bad?"

"At first the job was cool, you know? 'Cause it was all new and I was actually having some fun. But now, I've had it, and I hate the customers. Especially the men!"

"Still giving you trouble?"

"Yes!" Miranda cried. "They swear that having me serve them gives them a right to try to grab and grope me. And it's not like I haven't said anything about it to the manger, but it's like he doesn't care! He just tells me, 'it's part of the job Miranda. If you can't take it, you can go find work somewhere else'."

"Miranda, why don't you just quit?" he asked sympathetically.

She shook her head furiously. "No Gordo, I'm not going to find another job that pays as well as the diner, especially with those tips! Plus, the extra money really helps a lot. And I really don't want my parents to have to cancel their wedding next month because of 'money issues' or whatever. I want them to be able to have at least one day, that's just for them. Them, renewing their vows, is perfect."

"Okay, okay." He sighed. "But promise me, if it gets to be too much, you'll quit. Okay?"

"Yes daddy," she said teasingly. "I promise."

"Thank you."

"Now, can you _please_ help me pick something out for this _this one_ to wear for my parent's wedding?" Miranda asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah." He began sorting through the racks of summery baby boy apparel. "So, what are we looking for here? A little penguin-suit for the 'lil man?"

"Um, no," she laughed. "More like a little shirt, because it's going to be hot. Something nice though…I want to dress up my little brother in something nice for the big day."

"How about, this shirt?" asked Gordo as he pulled out a tiny white shirt from the racks, and showing it to Miranda.

"'I poopied'…Gordo, are you kidding me?" Miranda let out a laugh. "I wish this new baby luck. He or she will need it."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. Both continued to sort through the racks until Gordo once again stumbled upon something. "How about this?" he asked, handing over a blue shirt to Miranda.

"Oh, wow."

"What? It's not like the other one. It doesn't even say anything!"

Miranda giggled. "No, no. That's not it. It's just, you actually picked out something pretty nice. I'm very proud." She held the shirt up to baby Carlos, and he let out a giggle. "You like it? You like it?" He started trying to grab for it, but couldn't quite grasp it. "Even Carlos likes it. I think you picked a winner Gordo."

"Hmm, maybe this big brother thing won't be _that_ bad," Gordo said while smiling at himself.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there. You've never even _held_ a baby," she reminded him.

"Well, it can't be _that_ hard."

"Here," she told him, as she held Carlos in front of Gordo.

"W-What? You want me to…hold him?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's the idea."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't want to…I mean, he seems to…" Gordo couldn't quite come up with the words.

"Gordo--here," Miranda said firmly, handing him over to her best friend. "You're going to have to learn sometime."

"Don't I have like, what, six--seven months to learn this stuff?" he asked as he took her little brother into his arms. She didn't answer, seeming a bit distracted. "Hello! Earth to Miranda…"

"I don't quite think that you're the only one that needs to start learning some things…"

He looked confused and asked, "what?"

Miranda pointed over behind him with her chin. "Look over there."

Gordo turned his head and noticed what he was talking about. About a yard away from them stood their fellow ex-classmate Kate with her mother, Katherine. Neither of them looked too excited to be there. "Ah, Kate. Guess her mother's pregnant too, or something."

"Or something…" Miranda sighed. "She's Lizzie's friend, not mine. So do I still have to say 'hi'?" she asked.

Gordo shock his head. "No, but it wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean, she's no longer Satan's spawn Miranda. I think she got fired. She can _actually_ be tolerated now. Lizzie does it."

"Ugh. I'll say hi." She sighed. "If she sees us," she added.

"Miranda! Gordo! Hi!" Kate called out as she walked over to them.

"Shit. Too late," Miranda noted under her breath. "Hi Kate."

"Hey Kate. What's up?" Gordo greeted her.

"Oh, um. Nothing really. Just doing some shopping with my mom," she explained, hesitantly. "Is this your baby brother Miranda?"

Miranda nodded and said, "yeah."

"He's so precious! Can I hold him?" Kate asked. Gordo looked over at Miranda, and she shrugged, while nodding her head. Kate took him into her arms and cradled his head onto her shoulder. "Oh my god…oh my god…he's just so sweet. I can't believe how precious he is…" She took a deep sigh and then handed him over to Gordo once again. "He's wonderful."

"Is your mom having another baby Kate?" Gordo asked.

Kate began, "oh, um…well--" But was cut off.

Her mother was yelling for her, "Kate! You get your butt back here! I was _not_ dragged here so _I_ can shop for _your_ baby!"

With that, Kate's expression turned blank and she turned pale. "I…got to go…" She then quickly left the two without saying goodbye.

"Wow…" Miranda remarked, in shock, finally saying something.

"Kate, pregnant?" Gordo asked in a bit of shock himself.

"That was just…weird," she began. "I've never seen her so…vulnerable. I actually felt, _sorry_ for her…"

He sighed. "I guess it just goes to show you that life always has its unexpected turns…"

"Just like, you're about to become a big brother." They both smiled at each other until Miranda pointed with her head over to the cashier. "Let me go pay for this."

"Actually," he began, "let me pay for this one."

"Awe, you're going to buy it for me?" she asked jokingly.

He chuckled. "Miranda, don't be so egocentric. I'm not buying it _for_ you. I'm buying it for Carlos."

"Whatever." She pretended to be mad.

"C'mon…let's go," he said to her, laughing.

After paying and exiting the store, they found themselves sitting at a bench in front of a bookstore, taking a short break before they were to be on the road again.

"You ready to go?" asked Miranda.

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"Okay, but hold on for _just_ one sec, I'll be right back," she told him before disappearing into the bookstore. Gordo wasn't too sure what she was up too. But she reappeared five minutes later with a book in hand. "Here," she told him, handing him the newly purchased item.

He laughed. "'What to expect when mommy's having a baby'…Thanks Miranda."


	8. Chapter Eight: Two Become One

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : nope, not yet. I still own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. I wish I did though, you know? 'Cause I'm telling you, I have some _pretty_ interesting show ideas... Eh, maybe not. It's best they belong to Disney. LOL. Anyways, review are great, you all just ROCK extremely. This is chapter 8, only one more to go. So after this one--the end is coming! Hope ya'll enjoy. The review button really IS your amigo! =)

Chapter 8: Two Become One

It was just a little until four in the afternoon on the "big day" for the Sanchez household. In just a few minutes Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez are to be re-declaring their love for one another, proving that after twenty years of marriage, their love has yet to fade. Despite the lack of time on their side, just about everyone in the family was still running around preparing themselves.

Miranda stood in front of the mirror, tucking one loose strand of hair behind her ear. Smiling, she slowly smoothed out her satin pale rose-colored dress of any small wrinkles. In a few minutes her parents were to declare, to friends and family, that their love is still very much alive. The occasion brought up thoughts about whether she would ever be able to celebrate her love for someone else in that way.

The sudden ringing of the phone broke her from her thoughts. "Hello?" she asked, not sure who would be calling at a moment like this.

"Miranda! It's me!" squealed the person on the other end.

Miranda instantly knew who it was. "Lizzie! Oh my god! How's Europe?"

Lizzie's smile could be heard through the phone. "Oh my god! I'm having _so_ much fun! It's been great! I was just about to go to bed and I decided I needed to call my best friend." She laughed. "I'm sorry I haven't called as much as I promised, but Bridget and I _just_ got back to Ireland. I've seen _so many_ amazing things, I can't wait to show you all my pictures!"

"Sounds like you've been having fun."

"And Miranda, you wouldn't _believe_ the guys here! They are, _gorgeous_! No kidding!"

Miranda laughed and asked, "did you find yourself 'true amore' out there?"

"So many countries, so many guys…so _little_ time!" Lizzie let out a giggle and then a sigh. "But, I'll tell you all about that when I get home…which is just a couple of days away! I want to know, how are things going on there? How are things with you and Gordo? I _haven't really_ called him since I left."

"Oh, things are actually going pretty well. I'm actually really glad that Gordo and I are able to spend some time together this summer. I've been having fun," Miranda explained. "You should leave more often Lizzie!"

"Hey!" Lizzie laughed. "I'm glad everything is going well."

Just when Miranda was about to reply, there was a knock on the door and she knew that her conversation had to be cut short. "Listen Lizzie, I gotta get going 'cause it's my parent's wedding and _I believe_, it's about to start."

"Oh, it's okay! Have fun Miranda. Oh, and say 'hi' to Gordo for me, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will," Miranda giggled right before her farewell to her best friend. "Bye Lizzie."

There was a knock on the door once again until Miranda saw the doorknob slowly turn and the door open. It was Gordo.

"Oh, hey Gordo! You're right on time," she said, smiling at him as he stood at the door frame. Silently, he just stood there, looking at her, not quite finding what to say. "Um, Gordo? What's wrong?"

Finally, he came out of his slight daze and spoke up. "Oh, um, sorry. Sorry. Uh…we need to be getting downstairs. They're starting in about five minutes."

Miranda smiled. "Okay, good, 'cause I'm ready as I'll ever be! So let's go." She reached for his hand and he let her take it. "Shall we?"

Both walked downstairs hand-in-hand into a small crowd of friends and family, sitting together to celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez's love for one another. They took their seats in the front row and prepared themselves for the ceremony to begin.

Within a minute everyone was standing once again when Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez walked down the aisle, stopping right in front of the priest from their church who had agreed to perform the ceremony for them; Fr. Flanagan.

Everyone sat down when the ceremony began.

"When you first joined hands and hearts twenty years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled your promise. And God is smiling! So, as you come here today to reaffirm your wedding vows and as you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife, do you now reaffirm the vows you took twenty years ago? If so, we go on," said the Father. Both nodded. "Well, Daniella and Edward have decided to write their own wedding vows, and they will now repeat them to each other."

Mr. Sanchez began with his vows. "Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

Tears could be seen in Mrs. Sanchez's eyes as she mouthed "te amo" to her husband. She then began to express her vows to him. "I marry you with my eyes wide open. You have helped me let go of the past and I embrace the future. Thank you for making me laugh again. Bless you for taking my hand as we begin anew."

"In such an occasion it is important to take a moment to pause, reflect, and reaffirm. So we take this time to bow our heads and thank God for the people in our lives, as Daniella and Edward are doing here today." Fr. Flanagan bowed his head, and everyone followed for a short moment. He then continued on with the ceremony. "And now that we have reflected on those people, I would like you all to come together in the celebration of this couple's love, as I now am here to do for the affirmation of their love. I pronounce them in Holy Matrimony, husband and wife."

Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez smiled at one another before joining together for a kiss. Everyone clapped as they began their walk back down the aisle. Friends and family all crowded around the couple giving them kisses and hugs with an abundance.

Soon enough the party moved out to the backyard where tables were set up, including a buffet table, for the reception. The food was donated from friends and family who were each requested to bring their own special dish, making the reception a bit "potluck." It all ranged from lasagna, to enchiladas, to collard greens. The variety kept the reception interesting.

At the table with Miranda and Gordo sat Lizzie's parents, Jo and Sam, alongside Roberta and Ted. Although Gordo had begun to get use to the idea of his mother's pregnancy, Ted was still a factor that he would rather have out of the equation. At the moment, it was all even the more awkward due to the fact that Roberta had gone off to chat with Daniella and show her pictures of, what was developing into, the baby, and Sam and Jo were off dancing.

So it was just Gordo, Miranda, and Ted.

"Um…the wedding…it was, uh, really nice," Ted commented. "Your parents there, they seem pretty happy."

"Oh, thanks, Mister…Mister…"

"Burgos," Ted filled Miranda in. "Mr. Burgos. But, you can just call me Ted."

"Um, Ted…thank you," she replied.

"Miranda, hon, the wedding was absolutely beautiful!" exclaimed Roberta as she came back to the table, rather excited. "Your mother looked absolutely ravishing. And seeing you today I can say that without a doubt you acquired your mother's undeniable beauty!" She sat down and continued, "I can only _imagine_ how beautiful you're going to look on your wedding day! Can you even imagine her on her wedding day David?"

Miranda began to blush a bit, not quite expecting Ms. Gordon to go on about her in that way. "Um, thank you Ms. Gordon…really."

"I'm telling you here, my son is one lucky boy to have you as a date!"

"C'mon Roberta, honey, let's leave these two kids a lone, I'm sure that they don't want us here taking up their time! C'mon, let's have a dance," Ted insisted as he gave Roberta his hand.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay, okay! I'll leave them alone. I'm sure David here doesn't want his 'mommy' sticking around."

"No, no, Ms. Gordon, you don't have to go," Miranda insisted, herself.

Roberta shook her head. "No, no. You kids have fun." Then she and Ted walked off over to the many other couples who were dancing to the music that the DJ played.

"He's trying Gordo," Miranda told her best friend as he watched his mother and her boyfriend dance.

"Doesn't mean I have to like him," he replied.

"She looks happy… She thinks he's a nice guy…"

"That's because my mother sees good in _everybody_."

She watched as he couldn't take his eyes off of his mother and her boyfriend. His face was rather pale and expressionless. "Gordo…are you okay?"

"No," he shook his head. "Um, Miranda…can we go somewhere? Inside or something? I just need to get out of here."

"Um, yeah…sure. C'mon," she told him.

They both got up and walked into the house and up to her room. It was obvious that Gordo had had enough of the reception and needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He did not anticipate the reaction that he had to seeing his mother and Ted dancing together.

"It's just so weird, y'know?" Gordo said after five minutes of sitting on Miranda's bed in silence.

"What is?" Miranda asked.

"Watching my mom, and _him_…she use to dance like that with my dad. My dad use to make her that happy…" he explained.

"But, isn't that what's important? Your mom's happiness?"

He sighed. "It is…but, I just wish that…I don't know…maybe this is all just happening too quickly for me. They've been together for just about six months and Ted has already become a permanent part of the family…"

"I understand Godo…but no one is asking you to become his best friend. But you have to understand, he's going to be your brother or sister's father…and somehow you're going to have to be able to accept the fact that this whole thing is happening--with _him_," she told him. "It might not happen today…it might not happen tomorrow, but eventually, you're going to have to learn to accept the fact that he's going to be a part your mother's life, _and _your life…"

Slowly he nodded his head and told her, "I know, you're right. But right now, I rather not talk about it anymore."

"Okay…I understand…"

They sat in silence for a good five minutes, neither knowing what to say, but knowing that they didn't have to communicate _verbally_ in order to express themselves.

Finally, Gordo broke the silence. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"What?" Miranda asked, laughing a bit. She wasn't quite expecting him to break the silence with a comment like that.

"You are…you were there for me after my dad died…and now, you've been here listening to me go crazy all summer about my mom and _Ted_. I don't think you quite understand how much it's meant to me…I appreciate it."

His best friend let out a huge smile, and even a slight blush. "Gordo…I'm your best friend. Isn't that what best friends do? They're there for each other. And I'm _glad_ to be able to be there for you."

"Where would I be without you?" he asked.

"Oh, trust me, completely lost," she told him while laughing. "Hopeless really. No direction in life. Purposeless. Aimless. No will to go on… I have that affect on people you know." By now Gordo was laughing as well. "_Especially_ guys," she told him as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" he said turning to her, still laughing. "'Hopeless' huh?" He then began to tickle her, and she laughed uncontrollably. "'Aimless'? 'Purposeless'? Huh? Huh?"

As he continued to tickle her, she shook her head, and through her laughter let out, "I was kidding! Stop! I was kidding!" He now had her trapped under him. She continued laughing, as did he, as the tickling continued.

But suddenly, the tickling stopped. As did the laughing, soon after.

Without a moment's notice, the differences that these two best friends never really took into account became obvious. He was a boy, and she was a girl. Or more appropriately stated, they were man and woman.

Each one could hear the other's heart beating, loud and clear. Time suddenly took the backburner and stood still then.

Slowly Gordo's lips rode up against Miranda's and back down and in for a kiss. The union of their lips continued several times over. He kissed her neck with force, secretly pleading in his head for it all to be real.

For a moment Gordo released to take a look at his best friend. As was he, she was breathing heavily, anticipating the next step.

"Miranda," he began slowly, "I know that you've...before…and, I've never…but--I want to…right now…more than _anything_…"

She nodded her head at him and replied, "it's okay Gordo…I don't care…I want to. I want _you_."

He kissed her neck once again as she untucked his shirt and positioned her hands on his back. Slowly, he raised his upper half off of her and took a minute to look at her as she took her time unbuttoning his shirt.

Gordo took it off gingerly and told her, "you don't know how long I've been waiting for this…"

He then brought his body back down onto hers and they continued to carry on…

For that moment in time, the two best friends, became one.


	9. Chapter Nine: Say Goodbye

Author's note / disclaimer / etc. : Thank you all for your reviews! I love you all and wish I could give each and everyone of ya'll a cookie! LOL. Yeah, the last chapter was semi-rushed on purpose. I was going for something there guys! I think… Ah well! LOL.

[starts tearing up] This is the LAST CHAPTER! Can you believe this? I actually finished a story? I never do that! (I'm allowed to poke fun at myself, no?) But it's true though! So this is surprising! I guess that's the main reason I waited until I finished this story to post it. LOL. But, I had so much fun writing this story. Remembering lots of funny emotions that we all go through. Picturing all those great (tv) love stories in my head…and knowing that this won't measure up, BUT--I could pretend it did in my head! Can't I? LOL.

Anyways, my note / disc. thingy is becoming too long, so…on with the last chapter! ENJOY because I love YOU =)

Chapter 9: Say Goodbye

Miranda sat around in her room, thinking back to her parent's wedding. The day had been one of the most amazing days in which she had ever experienced so far. She was able to witness the union of her parents, having them declare that their loves was still in fact alive, and she herself took place in a union of her and her best friend…

She did not regret a moment of what took place that evening, but she had so many questions about it. It had all happened so fast and unexpectedly, it just kept her wondering. What had happened, had her thinking, especially as to what it meant in terms of her friendship with Gordo.

After it happened, neither said anything about it. They didn't discuss it or acknowledge it at all. Both just simply went back downstairs to the activities, and went on about things as if nothing had ever occurred.

Unfortunately, Miranda wanted so badly to talk about what went on that day. More than anything she wanted bring it all out in the open, and once and for all sort out whatever feelings existed between them.

But now, in just a matter of hours, she was leaving. Miranda was leaving for California State University at Fresno, better known to everybody else as Fresno State. She was off to begin her collegiate journey while studying women's studies. It seemed as though whatever she might've had, or could've had with Gordo would have to be set aside, or maybe even forgotten about.

A new chapter was about to begin in their lives, and sometimes it was just best not to look back and focus on things of the past.

By the time morning came around, Miranda tried to focus on the day ahead. She was finally leaving for college, and the thought of moving into a dorm and meetings lots of new people was quite exciting. The uncertainty of it all made her want to be there even more. She could only imagine, at the moment, the differences it would mean.

Once everything was tightly packed into Miranda's car, it was time for her to leave, whether she was ready to do so or not. Before heading off onto the highway and off to Fresno, she was to stop by both Lizzie and Gordo's houses. She knew her goodbye to Gordo was to be a difficult one. They had been best friends since they could remember, separation due to college was something new for them. Just as new as everything that had gone on between them during the summer.

"Ay, little girl is growing up," said Daniella, to her daughter, as she bid her farewell. "I'm so _so_ proud of you!"

"Thanks mom," Miranda responded, smiling back at her mother.

"Now, I promise I won't make a big fuss. I'll be that 'cool mom' and just wish you luck." Miranda laughed. "Hey! I could be 'cool mom'!" her mother told her, with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, okay mom," Miranda teased. "You know, it's okay if you want to cry…"

"No, no! If I cry now I could only imagine how I'll be by the time Carlos leaves for college!" Mrs. Sanchez explained. "So, no. I'm not going to cry. I'm just going to give you a hug, and wish you well." She then hugged her daughter tightly. "And a hug from your father, who wishes he could be here if he wasn't working." She hugged her again. "And one from Rocio, who wishes she was awake." She hugged her once again. "And, one from Carlos who wishes he was old enough to realize what was going on." She hugged her one last time.

Miranda smiled at her mother, and then hugged her back. "And one from your daughter, who wants to thank you for _everything_ you've done for her."

"Miranda," Daniella stated between her sobs. "I told you I wasn't going to cry, and now look at me!" She tried her best to let out a laugh.

"And I _told you_ that it's okay to cry mom," Miranda reminded her. "I love you."

"And you know I love you too. Now, I don't want to keep you here any longer, because I know you have some friends waiting for you."

"Okay…bye mom. I'll call you as soon as I get there!"

The two hugged one last time before Miranda got in her car and was off to Lizzie's house.

By the time she got to Lizzie's, she wasn't sure she was ready for another emotional goodbye.

"Oh, Miranda!" Lizzie cried as soon as she saw her best friend. "I can't believe you're actually leaving today! Aren't you excited?" They both stood in the McGuire living room, and gave no regard as to who was sleeping or not.

"Yeah," Miranda admitted. "I actually am! But at the same time I'm sad to be leaving home. I'm sad to be leaving my mom, and dad, and little brother and sister…I'm still teary from saying goodbye to my mom."

"Don't worry, you can always come back and visit…with me of course! Don't forget that I'll be in Fresno too over at Pacific U! It's going to be so much fun!"

Miranda laughed. "I'm glad you're so excited about college."

"Yup, I'm _all_ packed and ready to leave tomorrow," the blonde stated. "But, I'll admit, I'm going to miss home. _Even_ Matt. As hard to believe as that is."

They both laughed.

Miranda sighed. "I still have _one_ more stop before I get to school…"

"Gordo's?" Lizzie asked.

"Yup."

"_Ooh_…really? Well, if that's the case, I think you should get going. We're going to see each other again in a few days anyway Miranda," Lizzie told her. "But you're leaving now, and I think that you have some things you might need to go figure out with Gordo."

"Thanks Lizzie," Miranda said as she hugged her best friend. "I'll see you in Fresno!" They both laughed as she walked away, waving a goodbye.

Miranda knew that Lizzie was right and that she had things to figure out with Gordo. But, at the same time, she was uncertain. The whole drive to the Gordon residence had her very uneasy, because she did not know what to expect. She had spoken and seen him a couple of times since the wedding, never discussing what had happened. But, now that both of them were to be leaving for college, she didn't want to keep it inside anymore. This was something too big too be ignored.

Miranda parked her car across the street when she saw Gordo sitting on his from porch. She couldn't help but wonder how it was going to go, but she knew that she had to take her chances. It was now or never.

"Hey Gordo," she said while walking up to him. "What has you up at this time?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for some girl to come over," he joked.

She smiled as she took a seat next to him. "Oh really? This girl must be special to have you up at this time."

"Eh, not really."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder and laughed. "Ass!"

"You know you love this ass," he teased.

"So, is Mr. Ivy League excited about leaving for Columbia in a couple of days?" she asked. He laughed. "Going off to New York City, and having all sorts of great adventures, without me."

He told her, "you can always visit me in New York Miranda."

She shook her head. "Like you'll have time for me with all your have your New York friends. Not to mention when you get your New York girlfriend. She'll be taking up _all_ your time…"

"Oh really?"

"Yup. And then soon after dating for a year you two will move-in together. After that, you'll stop calling. No more visits to Hillridge. You two will have this lovely and lavish spring wedding in three years. You'll forget about me, of course. She'll pop out about the norm, two-point-five kids for you. You'll be _very_ happy. So I should really just wish you a nice life right now."

"Are you done?" Gordo asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Okay then, tell me more about this _girlfriend_ of mine…"

"Hey!" Miranda exclaimed as she punched in once again, playfully.

"Okay, that one hurt!"

They both laughed.

She sighed. "I…gotta get going pretty soon…"

"Yeah, I know…"

"Gordo…before I go, I need to know…"

"Know what?" he asked as he brought his head down. Gordo tried to act as though he didn't know what she was trying to bring up, but he did.

"You know what I'm talking about…_us_."

"What about us?"

"Gordo…I can't keep doing this. I can't keep having you run away from whatever this _is_ or _isn't_," Miranda told him. The frustration could be noted in her voice.

"What _is 'this_'?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know…that's what I'm trying to figure out. I mean, Gordo, since that night--"

"Which one?" Gordo asked with a laugh.

"Both, I guess," she said with a smile. "I've been trying to figure out what it all means. I've been trying to figure out what it means for _us_. What it makes us…" She sighed. "Look, Gordo, I know you know how I feel. Lizzie told me, about Kate's party. What I said…and, it was true. So you _know_ how I feel. But, what I need to know, is how do _you_ feel?"

"I don't know…"

Miranda let out a sarcastic laugh. "How can you say that? 'I don't know'? What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't know. I don't know what to think about all of this. About _you_. About _me_. About _us_…" He got up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean, you're my best friend Miranda…"

"And so was Lizzie," she reminded him.

"Yeah but…"

She began shaking her head. "But what? But _what_ Gordo?" He stayed silent. "I'm not like Lizzie…I don't _run away _from my feelings…"

"I know. Trust me, _I know_ Miranda…you're different. God, you're _so_ different…and I've known that since that kiss…"

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked, suddenly folding her arms in front of her.

"What?" Gordo wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"You heard me. Why'd you kiss me?" she asked once again. "I mean, if you don't know how you feel about me…about us…why'd you kiss me?" She began shaking her head, and tears could be seen on her cheeks by now. "No, no. Better yet, why'd you sleep with me? Why did you go and _lose your virginity_ to me, if you aren't even sure how you feel? Because I know you Gordo…I know you and you aren't the type of guy who'll just use a girl…" She stood up in front of him. "Look at me Gordo…"

"Miranda…I…"

She shook her head and the tears began to flow. "You know what? I guess--I guess…I was wrong. Because I know that if you felt _anything_ for me, it wouldn't be this hard…would it?" Miranda slowly took a deep breath and told him, "I-I have to go…I can't keep doing this anymore…" As she walked past him, she turned her head and said, "goodbye Gordo…"

She couldn't take it anymore. She no longer could stand in the presence of him, knowing that she had bared her heart to him, and got nothing in return.

Slowly, she walked back to her car, wiping the tears from her eyes. Somehow she thought this would all turn out differently. But obviously, she had been mistaken.

"Miranda!" Gordo called out as he made his way over to her.

Miranda turned around shook her head. "Please…don't…" At that point, she couldn't really take anything else he had to say to her. It would be too much.

By the time he reached her side, his face was full of tears as well.

"No…Miranda…"

"What Gordo? What is it now?" she ask, trying her best to fight the tears that continued to come.

"You were wrong…I do…" He trailed off as he cradled his lips with hers and tasted their sweetness. And finally, after all the wait, with one kiss, he told her. "I love you…"

- The End -

* * *

A special thank you to everyone that stuck with this story and read and reviewed it on a regular basis, it means so much to me! Even those of you who only reviewed maybe once or twice, ya'll deserve a special thank you as well! I'm the girl who is super-duper critical with her writing, so knowing that there are people who actually enjoy it, shocks me...but means a lot as well. xoxo -Joa 


End file.
